


Skit

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [462]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: "shit i don't know", Angst, Boys Kissing, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Shyness, Underground by Eminem : "a lot of people ask me where the fuck i've been last years", Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il y avait une coupe du monde en jeu pour certains, pour eux c'était un baiser.
Relationships: Bixente Lizarazu/Grégoire Margotton
Series: FootballShot [462]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Skit

**Author's Note:**

> personne ne comprendra jamais la référence du titre et c'est trèèèès triste.  
> \+ mgk c'est pas si mal

Skit

Greg sait ce qu’il l’attend alors que le coup de sifflet final résonne dans le stade de Moscou, il peut déjà voir un sourire narquois du coin de l’œil alors qu’il fait en sorte de continuer d’animer le temps que la cérémonie de remise de coupe prenne place. Les minutes sont longues, il ne sait pas si c’est à cause de l’orage qui se prépare au-dessus de la ville ou si c’est à cause du tweet qu’il se répète en boucle dans la tête. Il ne peut pas y échapper avec l’humour cette fois en plus. Greg prend sur lui pour ne pas paraître stressé, mais la sueur qui s’amasse sur son front n’est pas due à la météo russe. Il avale la boule dans sa gorge alors qu’il entend les mots qui dérangeaient déjà son esprit depuis quelques temps.

« Maintenant que nous sommes champions du monde, je pense avoir le droit à mon baiser, monsieur Margotton. » Évidemment, Bixente n’a pas oublié, pourquoi l’aurait-il fait ? La tension amoureuse entre eux est censée être flagrante

« Techniquement, _nous_ ne sommes pas champions du monde. »

« Techniquement, je le suis, et je ne te laisserai pas t’échapper avec ce genre de technique Greg. Je veux mon baiser avant de revenir en France. »

« Ici ? »

« Arrête de te défiler, tu dois bien avoir déjà embrassé quelqu’un dans ta vie. »

« Enfin, pas dans ce genre de situation… »

« Ce n’est qu’un baiser Greg, je ne te demande pas d’aller interviewer Poutine. »

« D’accord, d’accord, finissons-en. »

C’est étonnamment rapide, les mains de Bixente s’accrochent à ses épaules et ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes, elles sont chaudes et sèches, il n’est pas sûr de vouloir répondre au baiser, mais il se penche légèrement pour ne pas paraître trop froid quant à la réponse. La pluie commence à tomber sur le terrain, alors ils sont champions du monde…

Fin


End file.
